winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Dimension
The Magic Dimension, referred to as the Magic Universe in some episodes, is the universe where most of the adventures of the Winx Club take place. Overview The Magic Dimension is a dimension located very far from Earth that contains different magical realms and planets where magic is everywhere and it is inhabited by many magical creatures. The Magic Dimension is also called Magix from the name of the realm found at the center of the dimension. The foundations of all the realms of the Magic Dimension are the three pillars found in the Infinite Ocean. Other Dimensions There are many other dimensions that are linked to the Magic Dimension but are separate from it. These are: *Relix is where the ultimate power of the Universe is found. The key to the Relix dimension is the Codex, which is divided into four pieces. *The Omega Dimension is a frozen world used as a prison for the Magic Dimension's worst criminals. *The Golden Kingdom, where the Water Stars were placed because if they would clash with the Dragon Flame and cause chaos if they remained in the Magic Dimension. The door of the Golden Kingdom is found at the base of the Red Tower found in The Barrier. *The Obsidian Dimension is the realm of absolute evil and the birthplace of the Ancestral Witches. The Obsidian Circle is its gate and the dimension was destroyed by the Winx. *The Infinite Ocean, where the Pillars of the foundation of all realms and the Emperor's Throne, are found. Only possessors Sirenix possessors, Selkies and the Guardians of Sirenix can open portals to enter the Infinite Ocean. *The Legendarium World, which requires the Ancestral Wands to enter. Other things coming soon... Realms There are many different realms and planets in the Magic Dimension and according to Aisha the seas of all the realms of the Magic Dimension are magically linked to the endless sea of Andros. Realms of the Magical Dimension Andros Andros is the home realm of Aisha. Its oceans are connected to other oceans in other worlds through Ocean Gates. It is also home of mermaids and tritons. The gateway to Omega Dimension is also located here. Callisto Callisto is the "fourth world of Magix's highest ring", and the home of Princess Varanda. Dolona Dolona is Eleanor's home realm. Domino Domino is Bloom's and Daphne's birth realm. It is the realm the Great Dragon choose as it's last resting place. According to Faragonda, it was most graceful realm before it got attacked by Ancient Witches. The Winx later restored it to its former glory. Earth After the events in Season 4, parts of Earth where fairies and other magical creatures live are now considered as part of the Magic Dimension. Even so, Earth is still in its own dimension. Tir Nan Og is the capital of the Earth Fairies and was as well a sovereign kingdom in ancient times. All the Major Fairies and other Fairy Queens, like Diana - Queen of the Amazon Fairies - and Aurora - Queen of the Arctic Fairies, of Earth take orders from the Fairy High Queen of Tir Nan Og, except, till some extent, Sibylla who, as Fairy of Justice, has to remain neutral and treat friends and enemies, and Good and Evil people all as being equal and cannot take sides. Eraklyon Eraklyon is the Sky and Brandon's home realm. Hoggar Hoggar is the planet where the blacksmith Hagen lives. Linphea Linphea is the home realm of Flora, Miele, Rose and of Princess Krystal. Magix Magix is the realm found at the center of the Magic Dimension. It is found at the crossroads of all realms. It is sometimes described as the capital of the Magic Dimension. Melody Melody is Musa's and Princess Galatea's home realm. Ohm Ohm is an realm of harmony and relaxation. Oppositus Oppositus is realm where all of the opposites exists in complete harmony. Romulea Coming soon... Solaria Solaria is Stella's realm. Zenith Zenith is the realm of Tecna. Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Dimensions Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Winx Club Category:Realms Category:Magic Dimension Category:Comics Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom